Leaving Home and Finding Another
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV: Goku and Bulma are taken to Vegetsie. Vegeta softens around Bulma and ..... read to find out!


Bulma hummed a happy tune as she sped her hovercraft over the water to Chi- Chi and Goku's house. She smiled as their house came into view and she spotted Goku and Gohon playfully wrestling in the front yard.  
  
She landed near them and stepped out. "Hey guys, is Chi-Chi here?" Bulma asked Goku, who started walked over to greet her.  
  
"Yea, she's inside." Goku answered.  
  
"Hi Gohon! You've grown since I last saw you!" Bulma gushed, with a big smile.  
  
Gohon looked himself over, "Really?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Oh yeah, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm two. Remember?" Gohon said.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Bulma, pretending to have forgotten, as she walked into Goku's house.  
  
"Hey Bulma! How are you?" Chi-Chi asked, putting down a pan full of rice, onto the stove.  
  
"I'm good," Bulma responded. At that moment Goku walked in followed by a tired Gohon.  
  
"Hey Chi what's for-" Goku stopped talking and lifted his head towards the sky. Gohon did the same. Chi-Chi looked worried, Goku never stopped talking about food like that.  
  
"What is it Goku?" Chi-Chi asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I feel a huge power in Earth's atmosphere," said Goku quietly.  
  
"Who do you think it is Dad?" Gohon asked frightened.  
  
"I don't know." Goku replied.  
  
"They're probably bad news right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sensing negative energy. Who ever they are, they're here to destroy." Goku responded in a serious, but worried tone.  
  
"That's horrible!" Chi-Chi said nervously.  
  
"They're already here." Goku said feeling the large energy source land in the city.  
  
"How many do you sense?" Bulma asked, slightly annoyed that she couldn't feel energy levels.  
  
"Three." Goku simply replied.  
  
"How do you sense energy?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
Goku shrugged, "When I first learned, I was told to concentrate and reach for my own source of power and feel how strong it is, then feel around for others' energy source."  
  
"Are you going to go there?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Goku shook his head, "No, they're already on their way here." Goku said. Goku walked out of the house, followed by Gohon and Bulma.  
  
"Gohon, don't go out there!" Chi-Chi ordered, but Gohon was already out the door.  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw the huge man that had somewhat of a resemblence to Goku. He had long spiky hair, armor, and a tail wrapped around his waist that almost looked to be a belt, but the group of three recognized it to be a tail.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked the strong looking man.  
  
"More like, what are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
The man glared at Bulma and answered, "I'm Radditz, a saiyan elite."  
  
"You know, you two look a lot alike." Bulma said comparing Goku and Radditz.  
  
"Well, we should, he is my brother after all." Radditz said simply.  
  
"What?!" Goku, Bulma, and Gohon shouted in surprise.  
  
"His name is Kakkarot, and he's a saiyan from Vegetsie too. We've come to take you back with us." Radditz said.  
  
"No, this is where I live. I'm not going to go with you." Goku said firmly.  
  
"I didn't ask, I demanded!" Radditz shouted in demand.  
  
Bulma stepped forward. "You can't take him! He protects this planet from people like you, and he has a family." Bulma said.  
  
"Watch who you're talking to!" Radditz shouted raising his hand, and striking her across the face lightly, but it through her into the house.  
  
Bulma got up, wincing from the impact. Radditz smirked as Goku growled. "Leave my friend alone!"  
  
"Maybe I would if she would shut her damn mouth! Weak human girl!" Radditz said in a disgusted tone. "Besides, we're taking over this pitiful planet and kill all of it's inhabitants." Radditz said grinning evilly.  
  
"Not while I'm here. You'll have to get past my first." Goku said, powering up.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Radditz said powering up too. Goku and Radditz stared each other down for a while and fought head on over the water, in the sky.  
  
After a while of fighting Goku and a very weak Radditz stopped fighting as Prince Vegeta came into view.  
  
Goku and Radditz landed on the ground next to a very scared Bulma and Gohon as Vegeta landed too. When Vegeta's feet touched the ground Radditz immediately went to one knee, bowing in respect for his prince.  
  
"You may rise Radditz. You look very weakened. Is this Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked in pure distaste.  
  
"Yes sire. He refuses to come with us and has challenged me to a fight." Radditz answered.  
  
"Refused? How can he possibly refuse? How about I make you an offer. You come with us, peacefully, and train on our planet, living amongst your true kind, and we won't touch, hurt, or kill any earthlings." Prince Vegeta proposed calmly.  
  
Goku put his head down in defeat, but before he could accept, Bulma intervened. "No Goku! Don't do it! You can beat these guys! The entire Z team could, well, probably, I hope at least. They aren't to be trusted they-" Bulma was silenced by Vegeta's raised hand and angry glare.  
  
"Everyone, except her." Vegeta said pointing at Bulma.  
  
"No, you can't take her." Goku said.  
  
"Either you two come with us or you can say 'goodbye' to you beloved home and planet." Vegeta said. He raised his hand up, pointed it towards Goku's house, and started forming a ki ball in the palm of his hand.  
  
"No wait! We'll go with you." Goku said sighing in defeat.  
  
"No Goku!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
"Silence woman! Radditz grab her and be quick about it!" Vegeta said harshly.  
  
"Yes sire." Radditz said responding, moving over to grab Bulma.  
  
"What did I ever do?" Bulma whined and pouted.  
  
"You defied the prince, now known as your new prince." Radditz said, keeping a tight grip on her.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but it's the only way." Goku apologized softly.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I understand Goku. It's not your fault, entirely." Bulma mumbled the last part to herself, but the saiyans heard her.  
  
"Daddy you can't leave us!" The forgotten Gohon said.  
  
"You're with child?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yes, why?" Goku asked.  
  
"Do not speak to your prince in such a way-" Radditz started, but was cut off by Vegeta's cool calm voice that seemed to show a hint of amusement.  
  
"No, it's okay Radditz, these two will learn the new rules soon enough." Vegeta said smirking evilly.  
  
"Gohon, go back inside. Take care of your mother for me." Goku said to his sobbing son.  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohon with pure disgust, "weakling." Vegeta, followed by Goku and Radditz (who is holding onto Bulma) flew away, back to their space pods.  
  
"Sire, there's only two space pods, remember." Radditz asked when he noticed Vegeta's flustered face.  
  
"You can ride with Kakkarot, he is your low class brother." Vegeta said.  
  
"What about me?" Bulma asked, not liking the fact that there were only two pods.  
  
"You have to right with me, which should make you feel honored, because I never ride with anyone." Vegeta said proudly.  
  
'Well then I should stay here." Bulma said trying to weasel out.  
  
"No, you're still going." Vegeta said firmly, smirking at Bulma's displeasure.  
  
"Why do I have to be punished, riding with him, just because Goku's low class?" Bulma said, irritated beyond belief. Vegeta hopped inside the space craft.  
  
"Come on woman. Stop your whining and get in." Vegeta commanded. Bulma hesitated a couple of seconds, but finally got in, realizing that they could, and would, kill her if she didn't go with them.  
  
Bulma sat between Vegeta's legs and surprisingly it was very comfy. When the space pod shot through the sky into space, Bulmla gasped at the heavy pressure. Vegeta held onto her until they were in space.  
  
Bulma looked at the Earth, it was slowly getting smaller as they sped further away. Suddenly the computers voice startled Bulma from her thoughts, "Sleep sequence on."  
  
A foggy mist was released into the space pod. Bulma felt groggy and her eyelids were heavy. Bulma fought to stay awake. "Just let yourself go to sleep." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma nodded, leaned her head back onto Vegeta's chest, and fell into a deep sleep. She started dreaming of her friends who were left behind and if they'd miss her.  
  
She also dreamed about what Vegetsie looked like. She dreamed that it was black and barren with no proper civilization. She envisioned what she thought could possibly happen.  
  
"Entering Vegetsie's atmosphere." The computerized voice came on. Bulma's eyes shot open and she prepped herself for the gravity pressure, and it ended up being even more than she expected.  
  
"Gravity here is 10 times your "normal" gravity." Vegeta's deep voice said, after yawning.  
  
Vegetsie started coming into view and she gasped at the sight that lay before her out of the small window of the space pod. She'd wish the window were bigger so she could see more.  
  
The planet looked exquisite and beautiful like a rare gem. The land had reddish dirt and gravel covering the places were concrete and flowers did not. No grass, but lush uniquely different plants of all colors.  
  
She had never seen such colors of trees or flowers of all shapes and sizes. "This isn't what I expected." Bulma said in awe.  
  
"Of course not woman, other planets are foreign to you." Vegeta stated bluntly.  
  
"This place is so beautiful." Bulma said softly.  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly. "Of course, it is my planet after all."  
  
The space pod opened and a slave helped Bulma out and waited as Vegeta stepped out of the space pod. A lot of the people around her did a small bow and went on with what they were doing.  
  
A second later Radditz and Goku landed right behind them in their space pod. "You there." Vegeta said, pointing to a slave. "Take her to one of the west wing rooms. Doesn't matter with one." Vegeta said, referring to Bulma. "Woman, what can you do?" Vegeta asked, turning to Bulma.  
  
"I can invent stuff. I'm a genius scientist and mechanic." Bulma replied proudly.  
  
"Fine, you will work as one then. Slave, show her to the science department tomorrow at 8 a.m." Vegeta ordered, and walked away.  
  
"I'm here to work?!" Bulma pouted. 'I wanna go home!' Bulma thought angrily.  
  
When the slave took her to her new accommodations, she was in awe. The entire palace was beautiful, filled with exotic plants, paintings, decorations, and architecture. She had never seen anything quite like it.  
  
The slave unlocked her door and opened it up. Bulma's eyes went wide and she felt excited. The room was big and full of life. The wall paper had a light color over the detailed designs carved into it.  
  
The entire room screamed rich royalty. The slave was also stunned momentarily. He'd never been to the west wing of the palace before to escort someone to their rooms. He couldn't believe a brand new scientist was getting one of the best rooms out of the whole palace.  
  
"I will retrieve you tomorrow for work." The slave said.  
  
"Retrieve? I'm not a dog!" Bulma huffed in an annoyed tone.  
  
The slave looked at her in a confused manor and apologized, "Uh, my mistake miss, uh."  
  
"Bulma." She said, finishing his sentence.  
  
The slave left in utter confusion. Bulma sighed, "I miss Earth already."  
  
*****Back on Earth*****  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" Chi-Chi screeched at Gohon.  
  
"Those guys took him and they took Bulma too." Gohon said.  
  
"Couldn't Goku have just killed them or something?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"No mom, those guys said that they would kill all of us if dad didn't go." Gohon said.  
  
"My poor Goku." Chi-Chi sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi what are you doing here?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Did you know about those men that were here, the saiyans?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but they left. Why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Because they took Goku and Bulma with them." Chi-Chi responded sadly.  
  
Krillin's eyes went wide. "What?!"  
  
"Goku is one of their brothers, so they took him to train him. That's what Gohon said." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Okay, but why'd they take Bulma?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know. Her mouth gets the worst of her I guess, but I do know that if Goku and Bulma didn't go with them, then the saiyans would kill Earth." Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"Well Goku saved the world again, and it might just be the last time." Krillin sighed. "Are you going to tell the others?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I was hoping you would." Chi-Chi responded.  
  
"Okay, but when they find out, they'll kill me with their devastated reactions." Krillin said and went inside of the house to tell Master Roshie.  
  
Chi-Chi then heard Master Roshie yelling. Giving the house one more glance, she walked back to her hover car and drove home.  
  
*****On Vegetsie******  
  
A minute after the slave left, there was another know at the door. Bulma turned around and opened the door.  
  
TBC..  
  
Well, Bulma is now on Vegetsie and she's going to be working there. Who's at the door, you'll have to wait until next week to find out! 


End file.
